Blade of Noxus
by TragedyBunny
Summary: A failed assassination attempt, a proposition she couldn't refuse, a temptation he couldn't resist. How Katarina came to be employed by the Grand General of Noxus. Swain/Katarina *Warning for sexual content* Prequel for The Blade's Edge


_Du Couteau Manor_

It was another one of those insipid nobility affairs, this one hosted by the General and his wife. Unfortunately, he attended many of them as there was never quite as good an opportunity to look into the eyes of those plotting against you without a knife buried in your side.

"Welcome Grand General." Du Couteau's false congeniality was palpable. He motioned to someone in distance. "Of course you remember my dear daughter Katarina."

She emerged from the crowd, as lovely as she was known to be deadly. "You honor our house with your presence." Of course, he'd known for hours that something about this evening was more than it seemed, but it began to take form out of the mists of the visions. Katarina Du Couteau was far from her father's favor, disgraced and considered amongst the lowest of his assassins, and consequently very nearly disowned from the family. And yet here she was presented to him as though she held a place of pride. The black dress with a design woven throughout in thread of gold and a neckline that offered a more than ample view had clearly been hastily fit to her, her long red hair styled to cover her left eye and the scar it bore, it was obvious he was being presented with a tempting bit of bait. This evening might actually turn out to be worth his time after all.

She handed him a glass of wine from a passing servant, stepping in close to him as her father left them. "We were wondering if you'd be able to join us, given all the work to be done for Noxus." Again she edged even closer to him, making vague small talk, posturing in such a way to put herself on display for him. She was terribly obvious at this game she was trying to play, seduction had always been more her sister's realm. But his host had gone through all this trouble, it would be rude to not play along for a bit. Besides he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was looking forward to seeing what she'd let him do to her. "Shall we find a more quiet place to chat, my dear?" He offered her his arm, giving her exactly what she was after. Still, for a moment she hesitated, whatever Marcus's plan, she was warier about it than he was.

As they walk she threaded her fingers through his, keeping herself close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body. It wasn't long before a few stone corridors of the old manor had them completely isolated. Time to spring the trap. "I suppose there's a reason you've let me get you so utterly far from anyone." There, just for a moment, something in her eyes, a fear she'd been found out. A lesser man wouldn't have seen it.

She recovered quickly. "Well if I'm being honest…" Suddenly she was kissing him, parting her lips, inviting him in, before breaking away. "For a long time, I've…admired you from a distance. I almost couldn't resist this opportunity." If anything he had to admire her tenacity. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her firmly in his control, exploring her neckline with his tongue and teeth until her rapid breathing and soft moans were too much to resist. When she kissed him again it was like fire, he wondered if she was still entirely acting. "No one will interrupt us" she whispered, "let's not deny what we both want."

Suddenly her hands were opening his pants, almost teasingly she grasped him, softly, slowly. She was growing a bit impatient. He lifted her off the ground, her back pinned against a wall. Skirt pushed up her thighs, she wrapped herself around him. He thrust inside her with something close to violence and felt the bliss of her wet warmth. Was it him or the danger she was in that had her so aroused? "Katarina." He growled her name as he moved inside her, listening to the chorus of soft noises escaping her.

That's when he heard what he'd been waiting for, the sound of the dagger concealed in her sleeve being drawn. A pity, killing her would be such a waste, and he had been rather enjoying himself. Faster than she could react, his left hand, wrapped around her throat, the demonic light blazing. Her eyes widened with fear, no longer able to keep up her mask while confronted with the full force of his power. "Drop it, now." The dagger clattered to the floor. He squeezed a bit tighter, watching her struggle to breathe. "And the other one." She had the nerve make a small indignant noise before drawing that one and dropping it as well. "Good girl."

He released her throat and pulled away, righting his clothes, leaving her to scramble to get her feet under her, and come up in a defensive stance, prepared to be defiant to the last. An idea was forming in his mind, no he wouldn't kill her, she had far too much potential and her dedication to what she'd been tasked with was so completely Noxian. She could be of great use. "Relax, I've decided you're not going to die tonight after all."

"How generous of you, Grand General." Her words dripped venom. Finally, no more playing the coquette.

It was too much to resist, he smirked at her. "I can always rescind that decision. As you said, no one is going to interrupt us. But tell me, why did you agree to take part in this incredibly obvious and idiotic farce of a plot? I would've thought you were a little more sensible."

She dropped her combat stance and opted to cross her arms, glowering at him. "If you wish to kill me, go ahead, but I'm not going to participate in whatever game you think you're going to play. You won, you knew everything that would happen and we're fools for thinking we could outwit you."

The real Katarina was infuriating and infinitely more alluring. He moved in closer to her and fought an urge to push her back against the wall and finish what they had started. She didn't flinch, instead meeting his gaze with her luminous green eyes, he could see her fury, but something else remained there as well.

"Let me hazard a guess then, misguided family loyalty? Still trying to earn back your father's affection?"

She actually moved to strike him, he caught her wrist, careful not to inflict too much pain. "As if you would know anything about loyalty to one's House." She strained to pull free from his grasp.

He spun her quickly around, wrenching her arm behind her back, just enough to keep control of her, he heard her sharp intake of breath. "You do try my patience, my dear. But I have a business proposition for you. You will never earn back your place, you are clearly considered disposable, and these outdated notions of House before all are toxic rot to Noxus itself. I have been merciful because you could be much more than you are now." She stopped struggling, he had her attention now at least. "Serve me, serve Noxus itself, become a blade in the dark for our enemies, the Blade of the Empire."

He released her, she didn't turn to face him, her hand reaching up to absentmindedly rub the shoulder he'd twisted. He'd blindsided her with the truth, piercing her armor, and leaving her vulnerable. Just a bit more and he was sure he would have her. He moved right behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder. "It's time you stopped being held back, Katarina, realize your potential. Stop letting your father hold you back."

"No." Her answer was quiet, sorrowful in a way. Curiously he found that distasteful.

"I don't accept that. Think on it a day. I'll await your answer then." He began walking away and heard her turn to watch him go. He knew then that Marcus had gambled and lost more than he could even realize.

_The Private Quarters of Grand General Swain_

He made sure to appear occupied when she finally arrived, the desk in his bed-chamber filled with papers he was not even bothering to read. He never doubted she would come, what he offered her and whatever it was that passed between them in that hallway had awoken something in her. He was pleasantly surprised however by her boldness as his window opened and she stepped down inside. Tonight she was every bit the assassin, all sharp edges, and armor. She was spectacular.

He looked up from his feigned concentration. "It appears you've made a decision."

"Hmm, you sound so smug, what if I was here to try to kill you again." Of course, she was going to put up a front of being difficult.

"I would expect you would have been less obvious if you were." He rose and bore down on her, intentionally predatory. She stood resolute. The air between them grew thick. "Well…"

He watched intently as she chose her words carefully. "After all things considered, you were right. It's time to serve the greater good of Noxus."

He cupped her face in his running his thumb along the scar that was now worn proudly instead of hidden, feeling a raw need to possess her. She sucked in a long breath at his touch, there was that desire he'd glimpsed the night before. "And what of your family?"

Her expression darkened. "I'm done being their pawn."

"Turned on you as soon as I left." She jerked away from his hand, he realized he'd pushed a bit too far.

"I'm here. What does it matter, unless you need to gloat again." Her sudden coldness wouldn't do at all. It shouldn't make any difference, he had the assassin, he didn't need the woman. And yet…

He put his hands on her hips. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend." Perhaps this was a mistake, giving in to this urge she was causing in him. It was too late though as he felt her soften, and he leaned in to kiss her, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You're forgiven I suppose. But I see you won't be satisfied until you have more than my loyalty. Not that I'm objecting." It was her turn to sound a bit smug. He almost retorted but she moved away and boldly began undoing the clasp to her weapons belt. It dropped to the floor, followed by her armor.

"Keep going I want to see all of you." He practically growled the need he felt now burning. In seconds she was gloriously bare before him. He circled her, drinking her in, curves to battle scars to that perfectly tempting patch of red hair between her legs. He ran his finger up a particularly long scar near her spine, she'd have to tell him about it sometime. She shivered a bit. "You are truly stunning, every inch of you." He whispered as he caught her in his arms.

She leaned into him as his lips traced her bare shoulder, his hand traveling down between her legs. He teased his way inside her, feeling her rub against him deliciously as she moaned. She was already so wet, like she'd been waiting for this for hours. He knew she was so close already. He pressed inside her more intently, his fingers wringing pleasure from her. "That's it, come for me." He ran his thumb along her clit and she obliged him, one more moan escaping her.

He scooped her up in his arms, settling her in his bed, and quickly stripping away his clothes. Beyond the door he could hear someone being shown into the adjacent audience chamber, this night was going perfectly to was her turn to make a study of him, her eyes hazy with desire. "Gods, I want you so bad, Jericho."

His name on her lips was too much, he drove himself inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips, her nails digging into is back. He thrust inside her wildly, relishing that feeling of her, tight and warm. She cried out, her hips rocked up to meet his rough use of her, she begged him to not stop. He lowered his head, capturing a nipple with his teeth, just hard enough to cause her to arch her back in ecstasy. He felt her tighten around him, calling his name again, he lost control, burying himself deep inside her one last time as he was spent.

There was heavy temptation to forget the rest of his plans and remain in bed, seeing how many of those appealing little mewling noises he could cause her to make. But he had one last test to be certain of her. He kissed her one last time. "Get dressed, I have one more thing I need from you tonight."

She ran a hand through her hair, seeming to collect herself. "It really can't wait?" She was put out a bit, but she did as he asked.

He dressed and headed for the door. "Join me when you're ready."

He exited to find exactly what he was expecting, Marcus Du Couteau waiting, incredibly irritated. "What are you about Swain, having me summoned in the middle of the night to wait here and listen to you fuck."

"Marcus, you have finally run out my patience with that little stunt of yours last night."

He was taken aback. "I… I have no idea what you're saying."

"So you didn't task your daughter with putting a knife in my back?" Anger erupted in his voice, he was done with the entire existence of this idiot. The door behind him opened, he could feel her presence behind him.

Marcus was white. "Katarina?"

"Ah yes, there you are." He waved her over to him, her face now unreadable, the assassin taking over. "General Marcus Du Couteau has committed treason, attempting to assassinate me while I was guest under his own roof. For that, he should die." He stepped back and gestured to the shaken man. "Katarina, be a dear and kill your father for me." The moment of truth, at last.

She smiled and drew one of her daggers. "As you command, Grand General."

To his credit Marcus, readied himself to fight. "Have you gone mad girl, I am your father."

"You are a traitor to the Empire." She rushed forward, tossing the dagger toward him, forcing sidestep. That instant of distraction was all she needed to come up behind him, another dagger to his throat, opening it wide, his eyes frozen in shock. He fell to the ground, a red fountain spurting from his ruined neck. She reached down and wiped her dagger on his shirt.

He observed the portrait of carnage before him. "Pity, I rather liked that rug."

She stepped around the ruined mess of her father's corpse toward him. "Are you satisfied with my loyalty now?" She crossed her arms, clearly challenging him.

"Don't be cross, you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"Don't assume to know my mind. And from now on no more games." It was no request, but a demand. The audacity, it thrilled him. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"He needs to disappear. He's not alone in his plotting and I want any other members of his little conspiracy on edge, they'll expose themselves soon enough. And I'll require your silence, none of this happened. I'll send word when I require your services again."

"As you say. I'll see myself out." She turned and walked away from him. He was certain it wouldn't be long before he found someone else that needed swift blade in the dark.


End file.
